The Adventures of Jim in Equatria
by Chonico
Summary: Dreams can be a wonderful thing. But, how certain can you be that it is actually a dream? A human finds himself thrust into such a world that is only possible in a dream and must set his doubts aside and make a choice before fate chooses for him.
1. Author's Note

From the Author to the Reader

Howdy folks!

Thank you so much for taking the time to click on this link and taking a gander at my fanfic. I feel that since you have taken the time to read it, then I should take the time to introduce it and explain a few things.

First off, this is my first time writing anything for the pure sake of entertainment of myself and of others. I have more experience writing academic papers than I do writing fiction. I love reading fiction though, but it is one thing to read it and an entirely different thing to write it. I've written RP replies for forums posts before, but those are hardly fanfic length. I plan to make this a few chapters long and may even split it up into two separate stories. That being the case, I can promise that it will not be perfect or pretty. At least not by some of the standards I've set for myself and that have been set by such heavy hitters as Fallout Equatria. I will promise however that I will try and improve with each chapter I write. So, keep on checking back, I may just surprise or disappoint you in the long run. I'm really hoping it's the first one though.

Second thing, this is not a self-insert. Or at least I'm trying not to make it one. Like I said, writing fiction is not something I've dabbled with before so I am taking some "liberties" with the character. I'm trying to make him interesting while not making him out to be an attention whore. Obviously, since this fanfic is based on something I really enjoy and hold close to my heart, it will be hard to not pour a little of myself into him and the events that transpire. I promise however that I will try and make this subtle and not too obvious for those that know me.

Finally, the last thing that I feel I should mention is that this story is aimed to be one of humor, adventure, romance, and sometimes serious or dark topics as well. You will mostly get humor though, or at least, my attempts at humor. I make no promises that you will fall off your chair laughing, but I do promise that I will try and at least get a giggle out of you. As such, I should advice you that my perception of humor is perhaps a bit outdated. Or at least I've been told so by some friends. But if you ask me, nothing wrong with the classics, right?

Any who, I think I've said all I've wanted to say for now. If you want to, please leave comments and suggestions on how to improve. I think this has a feature for that, probably the review option? But still, yeah, leave comments and suggestions if you can and I will try and apply them if I feel them to be appropriate.

Hope you enjoy the story!

P.S. – I'm known to procrastinate and have frequent writer's block. If you don't see an update often, I'm not dead, at least I hope not. I'm most likely counting the bumpy things on my ceiling or passed out on my desk after frequent head bangs onto aforementioned desk. Just a heads up is all.


	2. Prologue to a Dream

Prologue to a Dream

It was a wonderful clear day in Equestria as the morning breeze gently blew through the leaves of the trees, the gentle rustling waking up some of the sleepy head birds that had not awoken with the still rising sun. With each gently passing breeze and the rustling of the leaves, an orchestra of these sleepy head birds greeted it with their cheerful song and then merrily took to the sky as the warm sun warmed their feathers and welcomed them with open arms. The trees, sad to see their little fluffy tenants depart for the day, simply waved them goodbye with the help of the gentle breeze and wished them good luck on the adventures they were sure to encounter during the day. It was not a lasting sadness though for the trees knew full well that they would return at sundown, retelling the stories of their fun filled day and eager to nuzzle up within their branches and rest for the night.

Yes, their tenants gone, each tree in turn would eventually turn their attention to the still rising sun and bask in its life giving light, a clear sign that Princess Celestia was still busy carrying out her morning duties and diligently continued to tug and pull at the sun so that all her pony subject could enjoy its warmth.

All around the still sleepy town of Ponyville, a very few ponies could be seen opening their curtains and windows to let in the refreshing light of the morning sun. A lot more of them though, simply rolled around in their beds to avoid the sunlight altogether and simply buried themselves deeper into their covers and pillows. Some of the more industrious ponies were already on the streets, getting ready to pull their carts into the town square to set up their stands for the daily market. Here and there a neighbor smiled and greeted each passing pony as they open their doors to get the morning paper to read over breakfast. A few of these ponies though, quickly facehoofed as they noticed the resident cross-eyed mailmare fly across town leaving a trail of lost mail in her wake, many of them certain that their soon to be due bills were likely among those casualties.

Yes, it was the beginning of a beautiful day in the small town of Ponyville as it slowly awoke from its slumber. And, if many of the resident ponies had not been completely and utterly lazy, and actually woke up early like the Apple family always did over at Sweet Apple Acres, they would had realized it was far beyond from the average Equestrian morning. To do this, all they simply had to do was look up at the sky and sharpen their ears as the horrible screams of a half naked creature got closer and closer to the ground as it plummeted to the earth at an alarming speed, closely followed by what seemed to be most of the contents of a bedroom.

The Apple family though, as mentioned earlier, was not as lazy as the other ponies and had awoken at the crack of dawn. Its two oldest members, aside from Granny Smith that is, were standing out on the porch taking in the full sight of what was plummeting from the sky at an alarming speed.

"What the hay do ya suppose that is Big Mac?" Applejack addressed her brother as she adjusted the brim of her Stetson hat to continue viewing the odd sight in front of them.

"I reckon I don't rightly know sis." Big Macintosh answered as he shifted his hay stalk from one side to the other, as if mimicking the tumbling motion of the thing falling from the sky.

"Whatever that there thing is, its screaming and it's gonna land in the southern part of the orchard."

"Eeyup"

Not content with his usually reply, Applejack quickly gave Big Mac's side a jab as she jumped off the porch and motioned for him to follow.

"Come on big brother! That there thing s'gonna need some help."

"More like scraping off the ground if ya'll ask me…"

The glare Big Mac got from Applejack was not a pleasant one.


End file.
